


Out of Hand

by JediDryad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sex, F/M, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), accidental force bond, different paths to the same conclusion, intent to violence, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: Mara claims she failed to kill Luke because Jabba wouldn't let her join the sail barge party. That may be true, but would resourceful, determined, driven Mara just give up and watch the sail barge leave without her?What if there was another explanation? What if she tried one more time?
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Out of Hand

As the slam of the door echoed down the dank hallway, a small figure crept out of a nook in the tunnel and slunk lithely from shadow to shadow until, with quick skillful manipulation of the lock, the door opened again. The figure slipped inside letting it close silently this time.

From her place just inside the cell, Mara Jade Emperor’s Hand, coolly regarded the young man seated sideways on a rough bench against the opposite wall: her quarry.

“Who are you then?” Luke Skywalker asked. He seemed curious and far too cheerful for someone who had just been condemned to one of the most drawn out and painful deaths the galaxy had to offer. He should actually be grateful that she’d broken into his cell while Jabba had the sail barge readied. Her executions were far more merciful than a thousand years of torture at the tentacles of the fabled Sarlacc.

She remained silent. She was trying to project power and intimidation, but, truthfully, she had not expected the strange resonance she felt in the Force when she reached out to his presence. She was drawn to him, inexplicably.

“What’s your name?” He tried again, strands of dark blond hair slipping into his eyes as he peered at her. He leaned awkwardly forward, clearly struggling to maintain his balance with his arms bound behind his back.

“Arica,” she said, retreating to her cover story, “I dance for the master.”

What was he doing? His presence gleamed like a dewdrop in the sun. Blinding.

“Are you sure you should be in here? I expect Jabba’s men will finish with their preparations and be back for me at any moment.”

Earnestness radiated from his blue eyes. It made it even harder for her to get her bearings. Mara had been trained to repel Force manipulations and jedi mind tricks. She was no weak willed Gamorrean. But nothing had prepared her for the charisma of her quarry’s presence pulling at hers like a shield magnet. She wasn’t certain if he even knew he was doing it.

“I don’t want you to get into trouble.” The sincerity ramped up further.

With great effort, Mara refrained from rolling her eyes. The man in front of her was in ever so much more trouble than she could ever possibly find herself.

She fingered the handle of the vibroblade she’d concealed under her skimpy outfit. 

So much more trouble than even he knew.

“I know,” he said chuckling ruefully, “I’m in no position to warn other people about taking risks.”

His smile was worse than the earnest words.

He must be doing it on purpose: this overwhelming charisma. Why hadn’t anyone warned her about Luke Skywalker’s strange ability? It could have completely derailed the mission.

It wouldn’t, she decided as she sucked in a deep breath, but faulty intel could be deadly. Heads would roll for this.

Then she watched his lips part slightly as he took in her dancing costume. It left little to the imagination. His eyes heated her skin as they passed across her body and the dark wig that concealed her too memorable natural hair. She let out a tiny moan as a hundred erotic ideas flitted through her mind.

“What does it matter”, she thought to herself, “He’s going to be dead soon.”

No one ever questioned her methods so long as the deed was done. She imagined the feel of him pressed against the netted fabric of her dress, his lips against her neck.

It was too much.

With a groan, she crossed the few steps towards her target and climbed onto his narrow bench. Ignoring the widening of his eyes, she threw a leg over his thighs and pressed her lips to his.

He was sweet as candy and salty deep as the oceans of Daca. He pulled her under instantly, responding to her with lips and tongue until they were both lightheaded.

“You don’t have to...” he gasped as she took a breath.

She cut him off, savouring his taste on her tongue and the purity of the desire filling her. It was unlike anything she’d ever known.

Pressing her forehead to his, she was caught up in his gaze as she fumbled with his zipper. His eyes shone out in the dim light. His chest was heaving as much as hers.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and she could feel confusion colour the obvious arousal and need that poured off of him. It was an unexpected question - he was the condemned prisoner without the use of his hands after all- but it was far from the strangest aspect of all this. It barely registered.

Mara nodded, and with some quick adjustments, she dragged him against her centre and worked her way down on top of him, both of them gasping with a previously unknown pleasure as she took him inside her.

Instinct took over. As Mara bore down, Skywalker rose to meet her, hips rolling against hers, breathing erratic as he openly marvelled breathlessly at her rocking against him.

Mara closed her eyes and gave in to the feel of another human pressed tightly to her: the rough texture of his tunic against her almost naked torso, his aching movements inside her. She could feel his muscles moving under her hands, arching towards her as he slid across sensitive skin and lit up her nerves like a control panel. She let out a high pitched whine as the waves of pleasure began to overwhelm her.

There was no mission. Whatever they had been doing before had been subsumed entirely into this moment of joining that seemed, somehow, more than physical. The pull wasn’t just flesh to flesh, although that was heady enough. There was the sensation of spirits warming together, previously unnoticed gaps being filled. The Force settled over them like a blanket that had been knitted together by golden threads.

It made no sense.

Nothing else made more sense.

Within moments, she cried out and clenched around him, lost in an ecstasy of spasms that dragged Skywalker along with her as he gasped out his own climax, head falling limply against her shoulder while she tried to figure out what to do with her racing heart and a target that had bruised her lips and broken her open from the inside.

Overcome, his lips found hers again, and she wanted to drown.

He might be the one tied up, but she felt bound in place, lost in the magnetic presence of him. Nothing had ever felt so good, so real.

A sudden thought cooled her ardor in an instant. 

This power. This charisma. This was why she had to kill him. This was her mission and it’s importance was clear.

Pulling back far enough to detach her body from his, she set her jaw and reached down to grab her hidden vibro.

She clung to the dark energy of the moment she watched the lust addled fog in his eyes crystalize into horror as he took in the sight of her above him, blade poised to plunge into his chest.

Mara took a second to smile in triumph. Her master would be pleased. Justice was about to be served yet again. As it should be.

Then --

“Haku doth bolla dah?!” 

The gutteral Huttese startled her and broke her out of her hyper focused state. Mara leapt up, the vibro intended for Skywalker instinctively flying across the room into the first Gamorrean guard in the doorway.

It was a poor call, glancing off his armour and giving his partner precious time.

She caught Skywalker watching in slack jawed amazement as the guard reached her. He glared down at her, steam escaping his prominent nostrils. Then he spat out a nasty slur in his own language and threw her against the wall.

Everything went dark.

*

When Mara woke up, the cell was empty and the door ajar. She stretched out with the Force. The palace felt empty too.

She had missed the sail barge, lost the vibroblade she’d worked so hard to conceal, and lost her quarry.

It was a disaster, and she had no one to blame but herself.

She climbed to her feet gingerly. Her head was throbbing where it had smacked against the rough cell wall.

The pain would have been worth it if she’d actually killed the jedi.

Failure was new for her. She would make sure she didn’t become familiar with this feeling. The next time she saw Luke Skywalker, he was doomed. She would make certain of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Haku doth bolla dah?! = What are you doing here?!


End file.
